duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Vanilla beatdown
Vanilla beatdown is a beatdown deck type. Details It focuses on Vanilla creatures which cards that have no abilities. Due to Matsurida Wasshoi and Aqua Teacher reducing costs and drawing cards for vanilla creatures, Vanilla Beat is commonly a Water and Nature deck that can splash the other civilizations. With many of the vanilla creatures such as Burning Mane having alternate variants that have different races (such as Snow Shunfist, Savage Fairy) that can be used in the chance that your opponent is using The Grave of Angels and Demons, to Avoid Graveyard. Recommended cards dmr7-34.jpg|Matsurida Wasshoi|link=Matsurida Wasshoi dmr7-42.jpg|Aqua Teacher|link=Aqua Teacher dmr1-70.jpg|Command of the Gang Leader|link=Command of the Gang Leader Other Cards Vanilla Support Card Other Support Card Non-Vanilla Creatures Evolution Candidates Vanilla Creatures Liquid People Cyber Other 2-cost 3-cost 4-cost 2-cost 3-cost Other costs Multicolored As of DMRP-08, the text of "this cardtype is put into your mana zone tapped." was moved to the Mana Number, and isn't treated as effect text. This makes multicolored cards with no other effect text as having no abilities and receive support for cards that affect cards with no abilities. Allied Civilization |-|L+W= |-|L+N= |-|W+D= |-|D+F= |-|F+N= |-|W+D+F= Enemy Civilization |-|W+F= Details of Each Civilization Water Aqua Teacher forms the basis of the Vanilla Beat deck type, providing necessary card draw. Aqua Jester Loupe and Submarine Fortress Lair are also responsible for keeping pressure. With the advent of DMD-17 Beginning Dragon Deck: Crystal Memory Dragon, Mono-Water Liquid People made its appearance. Trigram, Zero-order Dragon Formula allows an easy to summon creature by Gravity Zero, with IQ Cloypaedia, Dragment Symbol having a lower cost due to Sympathy based on your Liquid People in the battle zone. Crystal Super Paladin can be used to get around creatures with the blocker ability. Nature With Matsurida Wasshoi reducing the cost of your vanilla creatures by 2, and Pure White Blueprint providing mass Hand Addition, Vanilla beat can also be made Mono-Nature. Cards such as Kankuro Blaster and Namename Nameko gives the civilization a strong finisher. Nature also features a few vanilla creatures above the usual 1:1000 cost to power curve, 2-3000; Bearkodash, Bears Style and Stick, Snow Faerie, 3-4000; Ranivu, Pure Style and Rendan, Gentleman Faerie, as well as 4-5000; Ice, Glacier Faerie, Vanilla Giant and Vanyuegujitto, Purekind. Fire Fire provides Cobra, Snake Man Show, a creature above the standard 1:1000 cost to power curve with 2–2013, as well as Raging Dragon Lord, a 7 cost creature with 25000 power. It also provides many finisher options and speed attacker with Super Move! My Explosive Flame!! and Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress to your hunter creatures. Darkness Even if the core cards of Matsurida Wasshoi and/or Aqua Teacher are destroyed, they can be returned or reanimated. Sandpit Man brings reanimation to 2 of your vanilla creatures. Light The light civilization offers 2 different 1 cost creatures with 500 power, Tulk, the Oracle and Rhapsody, Guard of Hope. It also offers 2 creatures at 3 cost with 3500 power; Lazerion, Light Attack Soldier and Effia, White Knight Oracle. By using Diamond Sword, Matsurida Wasshoi and Aqua Teacher are able to attack. Defense and mass-tapping can be provided by Holy, Flash Guardian and Corteo, Spirit Knight. Zero Zero has 2 above-curve creatures with Noumen (4-6000) and Smith, Breaking Right (5-11000). Vanilla support also arrived with Wendigo Apache, Izanai's Blank and Parlock, Sacred Prayer. Deck Classification Water + Nature Both Matsurida Wasshoi and Aqua Teacher complement each other well, and can lead to early aggressive plays. As both are hunter creatures, it can be searched by Command of the Gang Leader. However, other forms of card draw should still be provided in case these cards aren't drawn early. Mono-Water It is mainly just Liquid People. Early plays of Zolul, Aqua Combatant and Aqua Teacher lead to card draw. These can be evolved into IQ Cloypaedia, Dragment Symbol, Trigram, Zero-order Dragon Formula or Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard. They can also use Aqua Surfer and take advantage of Aqua Jester Loupe putting low cost creatures into the battle zone. Mono-Nature It usually uses Pure White Blueprint as a draw engine. It has a few races it can focus on; Snow Faeries for Diamond Cascade, Wild Veggies for Don Grill, Flavor Chief, Baron Gouyama and Great Cactus or Beast Folk with Matsurida Wasshoi. A dreammate deck with Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping is also possible. Light ''' Quicker rush variant is possible due to the cost 1 creatures, Tulk, the Oracle and Rhapsody, Guard of Hope. It also allows protection from shield triggers with Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal and Super Spark. '''Zero splash Some Water or Nature decks add zero cards for additional beatdown. Wendigo Apache can be used to search for the exact vanilla creature that you need. Parlock It is a vanilla deck particularly using the Origin archetype of Cyber Lord creatures. As there are a few forms of them, multiple options of which Parlock are possible. Parlock, Sacred Prayer can add multiple vanilla creatures to your hand while also making Parlock creatures unblockable. If you want a fan deck based on the background story, Nyanjiro, Treasure Cat can be added. Samurai It uses the 3 vanilla Samurai creatures; Aqua Blade, Blue Wolf, Ryūnosuke, Squad Leader and Ultra Man. Having 5 of them in the battle allows you to summon Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon for no cost, as well as comboing well with Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor. However, it must be a 3 civilization deck, so mana issues can occur when a vanilla focus is still necessary. Hydrooze Vanilla Cyber Lords and Hedrians can be combined to use Hydrooze, the Mutant Emperor. The lower cost Parlock creatures, Lady Parlock, Pirate Shaman and Parlock ~Final Voyage~ can be used, and Sandpit Man can provide reanimation. Deck Weaknesses As it relies heavily on Aqua Teacher and Matsurida Wasshoi, early removal can be painful, even with Submarine Fortress Lair as a backup. In additional, they can be weak to removal such as Apocalypse Day and are particularly weak to cost based removal such as Hell's Hot Spring and Reckless Cut Scrapper. In particular, Mega Magma Dragon completely wipes out a usual battle zone of vanilla creatures. Measures against Power Based Removal and Decrease Power can be taken however, with cards such as Dalmandy, Snow Fortress. Fuuma Gorgonshack and Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation can be used to prevent your opponents spells. Other Details *It as commonly used fo the Zero Civilization King Finals regulation event, due to easily splashing the Noumen, Smith or Apache Wendigo into the deck type. *Most vanilla cards as well as the 2 core cards for this deck type are at a low rarity (mostly Common.) so it can often by a cheap decktype to create on a budget, for a new or returning player. **However, as some vanilla creatures may not have been reprinted for a while (or an alterative at the same cost), some may be harder to find. **Many cards for Vanilla decks can be found in the DMD-17 Beginning Dragon Deck: Crystal Memory Dragon deck, or the DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 booster pack. *The deck type was featured on Volume 92 of Weekly DM Dash on the Duel Masters Official Homepage. Related Categories *For a list of all Vanilla cards, here. Category:Deck Type